Elstrid
Elstrid (also known as Astrelsa) is the name of the pairing between Astrid Hofferson from How to Train Your Dragon and Queen Elsa from Frozen. Though the pairing is relatively rare, it does have several followers. Relationship Overview Going by Astrid from the first film and teenage Elsa, this relationship might start out very rocky. Because during that time, Astrid hasn't opened up and is a bit on the wild side while Elsa was still too insecure and reclusive about her powers. However, Astrid did seem to be genuinely curious about people with special abilities like Hiccup. If she sees Elsa struggling with her powers and not knowing what to do, she might try to help her alike she did with Hiccup when he didn't know what to do after Toothless was taken from him. With [http://rise-of-the-brave-tangled-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2_(2014) HTTYD 2] Astrid and ''Frozen Fever'' Elsa, however, seems more likely to happen. Because by that point, Astrid has no interest in people who love to show off their talents just to make themselves look good in front of others as she hated Snotlout because of it and prefers people who are genuine and are not afraid to admit their faults. Elsa fits the criteria very well. In the books, Elsa has no problem leading Arendelle, coming up with good plans to please her people like manually installing a water pump. This may help her in catching Astrid's interest as she also believes in practicality like Elsa. Like Hiccup, Elsa knows that she has faults but is not afraid to admit it. It is one of the many factors that Astrid loves about Hiccup so it makes sense for her to acknowledge that aspect of Elsa as well. When Hiccup is not around, Astrid takes matters into her own hands and due to the type of person she is, it is fair to assume that Elsa might find an interest in seeing a female warrior like Astrid, is also capable of leading like she can. And despite being a Viking, Astrid shares quite a few similarities with Anna. She can be cheeky, energetic, optimistic, and talkative. The only difference is that Astrid is more mature than Anna as she tries to act responsible and more adult-like, especially in Stoick's presence. Due to how much Elsa enjoys Anna's company, it makes sense for her to at least be fond of Astrid's as well. Astrid is prone to feeling guilty about her actions if she thinks she messed up. It is quite possible that Elsa might try to talk to her about them, to try and get her back on her feet, much like she does with other people in the books. And despite being gentle most of the time, Elsa is shown to have a bit of a mean streak when pushed enough. It is quite possible for Astrid to notice this side of Elsa and would be surprised but would try to calm her as well. Not only that but the two do share some similarities as well: * Both Astrid and Elsa are very devoted and stubborn when it comes to their duties as we've seen when Astrid tried to intimidate Drago in HTTYD 2 and Elsa kept the party going in Frozen Fever despite having a cold. * Both can be perfectionists at times. Astrid often plans out her battle tactics and follows them accordingly. Elsa is very meticulous when it comes to detail, as she made sure everything was perfect on Anna's birthday. * The two are also both very suspicious when it comes to people as Elsa was weary about Hans and Astrid was weary about Heather in the TV series. * Astrid is not comfortable with killing anything as she grew into adulthood, much like Elsa as seen in Frozen. * Elsa likes teasing Anna by making some snide comments and winking at her in the books, kind of like what Astrid does with Hiccup. And also both like to smirk at people just to tease them. * Both Elsa and Astrid can be very serious, yet can also be very playful at the same time. Also, as there are similarities, there are obvious differences as well: * Astrid is hot tempered and is prone to being impulsive, Elsa is calm and collected while being prone to overthinking. * Elsa is regal and poised while Astrid is adventurous and outgoing. * Astrid is emotionally driven like when she blamed herself when Berk was attacked in the TV series. Elsa is logically driven like when she criticized and berated the idea of Anna marrying Hans. * Despite Elsa being more logical and Astrid emotional, at times, Elsa can even be more emotional than Astrid when pushed enough and Astrid can be more logical than Elsa if she needed to be. * Astrid tries her best to look good in front of others while Elsa does not care about impressing people. * Elsa acts more feminine but occasionally acts bold and unwomanly to replicate her father when acting queenly. Astrid acts more masculine but tends to show a more bouncy and cheery side from time to time when being overly excited. Because of this, it is safe to say that neither Elsa nor Astrid would be delegated to a fixed role when they're in a relationship as both of them exhibit masculine and feminine traits despite Elsa leaning more towards feminity and Astrid leaning towards masculinity. Elsa is prone to feeling down if her plans don't go accordingly. Astrid would probably try to cheer her up, the same way she does with Hiccup whenever he gets depressed. Elsa is fun despite her mature appearance and due to how much Astrid likes to have fun, it is quite possible for her to like that side of Elsa. And what's also fascinating is that Elsa is a thrill-seeker and It is believable for her to not be frightened by Stormfly once Astrid introduces her to Elsa because of this. The irony is that Elsa created a snow dragon to make a little boy in the books happy, so it's highly likely that she would be fond of Stormfly or any of the dragons from Berk once she sees them. And it is quite possible for Astrid to be quite fond of Elsa's warm yet sarcastic personality, seeing as Elsa can be just as sweet, and just as snarky as Hiccup. Astrid is kind of a suave romantic whenever she's messing around with Hiccup and it's possible she would with try to flirt with Elsa in order to mess with her. Elsa would probably not want to lose like she does with Anna, so she will try to beat Astrid at her own game by acting just as suave and flirty. Elsa is a bit of a trickster as it was shown in the film. Since Astrid is sort of fond of Hiccup's tricks, it's quite possible for her to acknowledge Elsa's and would probably try to one up her like Elsa would do if they flirt with each other. The comedic banter between these two practically writes itself. Popular AUs *Frozen AU *Viking AU *Modern AU *Steven Universe AU *Hogwarts AU *Frozen Dragon Known Examples Fanfiction *Envy by naejnyletak *Fetch Her Heart by SerenityQuill *Frozen Heart by Testthelimits *Catch me by MusicHerself *Unbound Christmas by Sammiec3 *Unbound Promises by Sammiec3 *Unbound Stories by Sammiec3 Mockup Art Astrid and little elsa by arwen3108-d83w0hz.jpg|http://arwen3108.deviantart.com/art/Astrid-and-Little-Elsa-490261895 Elsa and Astrid.jpg Elsa and Astrid.png Black Family2.jpg 13098998_459622430899793_1497335301_n.jpg elstrid_by_celia_yuki-d8h4ge7.jpg elstrid_by_valstrid-d9iarpf.png yes!.png elsa_and_astrid_by_queenthealbion-d87qjqs.jpg 1805344dc8aa692fdcaa9c1fe6ed1b24--httyd-hiccup.jpg elsa_and_astrid_by_rotbtfdfan22-d8zev8n.png tumblr_inline_nqjpsuTndd1rk3anz_540.png 32667375_1690781031036764_8869448512413106176_n.jpg GIFs 1gfdgerew.gif Fanart Tumblr inline n9nllijSmA1r1efvp.png Tumblr nwwi0gtX5p1tfhl7bo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0uz6hkw101qh3tyco1 1280.jpg Elstrid 2.png Elstrid 3.png tumblr_n0t6m09GBb1r3wjmio3_500.png tumblr_nohjywxRLq1thvoc0o1_500.png|Elstrid - Harry Potter AU 54425992638b2a356ba288c3_55fe050c4996c65e867b7168_320.jpg|Elstrid Fusion - Steven Universe AU Elstrid - Gem AU.png|Elstrid Fusion Dance - Steven Universe AU Elstrid kiss.jpg Make Out.jpg elsastrid_by_ragel1689-d8dxe0z.jpg tumblr_ou98jdHKuK1ulvbcpo1_500.png tumblr_p4jgzzDw841tfqlw4o1_r1_540.png Videos *{Preview} 8th world wonder {Astrid/Elsa} by charmedpoison *'Hey Ya' - Astrid & Elsa [MEP PART] by Pretty Diamond *Astrid and Elsa - 7 years | AstrydBerenice by Astryd Berenice *Astrid and Elsa ft Riley- gift of a friend by Callthisanything *silence guides the mind (astrid/elsa) by benvoliotheorphan *Mis xv * elsa y astrid * by Astrid Snow Hofferson Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Elsa Category:Pairings for Astrid Category:Frozen Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Fanfiction